The Stereotype Song
by Bandgeek419
Summary: Canada bursts into the meeting room singing The Stereotype Song and hilarity ensues! Read and laugh at the nations reactions and Canadas antics.


Hi so I always thought it would be fun to write a story to go with this song so here we are! Its called The Stereotype Song and its by Your Favourite Martian. I do not believe in any of the stereotypes in the song and I hope it doesn't offend you.

I do not own The Stereotype Song or Hetalia.

* * *

The meeting was going okay for once. All the nations were sitting calmly paying attention and not fighting. As Germany was about ready to end the meeting for the day and dismiss all the nations the doors burst open! In came Canada carrying a boombox and wearing dark red skinny jeans, an offwhite hoodie with a giant red maple leaf on it rocking a pair of large sunglasses, looking totally fly and gangsta. Canada set down the boombox on the table and hit the play button. A throbbing upbeat tune starting blaring out of the speakers. Canada jumped up on the table.

"_You know, I always thought stereotypes were kinda ridiculous." _he said to the wide-eyed nations. Most still trying to figure out who he was. " _So I wrote a song about it,_

_And it goes a little something like this._" he said giving a large grin. " _I think I love you more than the_

_Japanese love tentacle porn," _he sang while strutting to Japans seat at the table. "_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes." _he sang right in front of Japan swaying his hips and throwing his hands up in the air. The shocked Asian nation stared at him cheeks pink and mouth hanging open.

Canada soon turned away from Japan though and started walking down the table again. "_Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl," _he sang while walking and stopping in front of India. "_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes."_ he sang throwing his hands up and swaying his hips again. India stared at him mouth agape and face turning red in embarrassment and anger. Canada turned away though before he could say anything. "_Check it out now." _he sand while walking and standing in front of America. "_I love those fat Americans. You know they so obnoxious. They always eating burgers. They always holding shotguns." _Canada sang. America blushed and the nations around all giggled. Canada then turned to Mexico on his left a wide grin on his face as he belt out the next lyrics. "_And I love Mexicans. The way they mow my lawn. They all got a 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a condom on. Uh huh. " _Mexico stopped giggling at America and their face turned red. Canada then turned around and started strutting down the table again. "_ 'Cause that's the way they roll. Ya gotta go big like an Israeli nose." _he sang pointing to Issreal who covered their nose with a mortified look. Canada kept strutting. "_If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy, And they're out of control like a Chinese driver." _He sand pointing towards a laughing Ireland. He also threw a grin to China who sunk lower in his seat. Canada then stood in front of the Middle Eastern countries. "_I love the Middle East, but how do they handle_

_Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels." _ he sang shrugging on the last line. He then turned around and pointed at Jamaca. "_I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they cool, but they're always high, so don't let them fool ya. Ya mon." _Jamaca just laughed and grinned at Canada. Canada danced along the table. "_And I love them Puerto Ricans, "_ he sang pointing to Puerto Rico. "_Even though they wash their ass about once a week and," _Puerto Rico turned bright red and tried to discreetly smell himself. _"I'm just joking. If you didn't know then_

_You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland." _he sang while walking past a spluttering Poland and ruffled the angry Poles hair. He then made his way to the center of the table. "_I think I love you more than the_

_Japanese love tentacle porn,_

_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._

_Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_

_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes." _He said while dancing. His hips swaying and throwing his hands up in the air. "_Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell_

_If you love the Outback redneck Australians," _he said blowing a kiss to red tinged cheek Austriala. "_And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude" _he sang to a spluttering red faced England. "_And those creepy Italians who think they're smooth._

_Mamma mia!" _he said pointing to both Italies. Italy looked at him confused while Romanos face was quickly getting redder and redder. "_And how could anyone hate the French._

_Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits." _France went from laughing at the others to huffing and turning away. "_Brazilian girls is what you want,_

_Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk." _Brazil blushed quickly crossing their arms over their chest. "_I love Africans, but hold up a second._

_National Geographic says they're all butt-nekkid._

_Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes?" _ Canda sang walking to the African nations. _"They've disappeared like coke up a Colombian's nose." _he sand pointing to Columbia. "_Uh oh! You're all on my checklist,_

_Even Russian guys who drink Vodka for breakfast." _he said walking to Russia who started quietly saying Kol kol kol. "_They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,_

_Then your brain is small like a Korean penis." _He sang while walking by a blushing South Korea who was crossing their legs. Canada then stopped and belted out the next lyrics while dancing to the song. "_I think I love you more than the_

_Japanese love tentacle porn,_

_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._

_Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_

_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes." _Canada then strutted over to Scotland. and gave him a wink. "_All together now!_

_I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep." _he sang while thrusting his hips in the air. "_I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep.I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep._

_I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep. I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep." _he kept singing and thrusting his hips in the air in front of a wide-eyed Scotland. _ "They hump sheep " _ he sang jumping down from the table by Scotland. "_They hump sheep. _

_They hump sheep. They hump sheep." _he sang giving the still wide-eyed Scotland a sloppy kiss on the cheek and walked back to his boombox. "_I think I love you more than the_

_Japanese love tentacle porn,_

_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._

_Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_

_And we should dance dance dance dance dance to these stereotypes." _he belted out at all the red faced shocked countries. Some laughing while others looked about ready to explode in anger. The music started to taper off. Canada smiled at all the countries staring at him. "_Yeah. I'm just playing, you know I love you guys." _he said with a wink. He picked up his boombox and started walking back towards the door turning around before he left giving all the shell shocked countries a serious look.

"_But seriously, don't hump any sheep." _he said then walked out the doors slamming closed behind him.

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
